Lottie & Near
by MsBlondiePunch
Summary: We've all heard the story of Near, but what about Lottie, his sister?
1. Chapter 1

"L."

"Yes Watari?"

"It seems we have to new orphans and I believe you would be very interested in meeting them."

"What are their names?"

"Nate and Dawn Rivers, 6 years old. They are identical twins, very intelligent twins. Their records are unbelievable; it says that both of them were fully capable of solving math equations at a fourth grade level by the age of 3. Their parents died in a car crash recently and they have no other living relatives."

L wrinkled his eyebrows. He pressed a finger down on the button and spoke into the small microphone.

"I will be down momentarily."

Dawn sat on the soft brown couch her hands folded carefully in her lap next to brother Nate, who was currently twisting a piece of snowy white hair around his pointer finger.

"Nate." She whispered looking around the large room the man "Watari" had put them in.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared I want mommy and daddy." And then she began to cry.

Near being the more mature of the two climbed over to his sister and wrapped his tiny arms around her.

"Don't cry Dawn, you know daddy said he'd come back for us. No matter what."

She sniffed softly as Nate took his white cotton sleeve and whipped the tears from her pale cheeks. "Really?"

He nodded. "Plus you have me, and I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Suddenly the door opened and in came two new men they had not seen before along with Watari. One was hunched over as if he had forgotten how to stand up. He had dark black hair which went up in different directions; dark circles were obvious under his dark eyes. In a way he reminded Dawn of a panda. The other man was tall with white hair and a kind face. His hair was black with specks of white and he looked like he had just been hit with a truckload of bricks. Curiously Dawn tilted her head to the side and looked up at them.

"Nate, Dawn, these men are here to speak with you and tell you why you are here."

The panda man then proceeded to walk over to the chair across from them and sit. The other man followed shortly behind. Panda pressed his thumbs to his lips.

"You are here because you no longer have any living relatives."

Dawn looked shocked. "What about mommy and daddy?"

Panda's eyes were sad for only a moment before his face went back to its normal monotone. "Your parents are dead." He said his voice an octave lower as if talking softly would help.

Fresh tears welled up in Dawn's eyes. "W-what d-do you-u mea-an?" she blubbered.

Panda sighed. "They were hit by a drunk driver in a car crash."

At that moment as those eleven words were spoken -words that would change her world forever- Dawn felt something break inside her. Like her heart was made of glass and had just exploded into a million tiny shards, each digging into her insides like tiny knives. At that moment everything had changed. Including Dawn. However she shed no tears. Simply as if they had all been sucked up by some unknown force.

Dawn looked up at the Panda her eyes hollow. "So what is to happen to us now?"

He looked at her his eyes analyzing her, calculating. "Before that there are some things you must know. I am L. This is an orphanage were those who are to become my successors are raised. You and your brother have been chosen to stay. You have the choice to leave when you are fifteen, but you are allowed to stay as long as you wish. When you are here you are to be referred to by a different name, it is a way to start over, be a different person, and it's for your safety. Now would be the time to choose."

Nate who had been quiet this whole time was first to speak. "Near. I want my name to be Near."

L nodded. "Alright. Dawn?"

Dawn was quiet for a moment. "Lottie." She spoke after a while.

"Ok Near and Lottie. From now on you shall be known as these names only. Never ever tell anyone your real names understand?" They nodded. "This is Roger." L pointed to the other man. "He is the caretaker of this orphanage and of you. I hope you will treat him with respect and not give him too much trouble. He will show you to your rooms." At this Lottie shook her head. "I want to be in the same room as Near." L nodded to Roger. "This will be arranged, for now Roquelle will take you and get you ready for dinner."

A young woman who looked to be about 19 with long brown chestnut colored hair stepped into the room. She smiled at them and Lottie got a sense of comfort from her. "I'm Roquelle. You are?"

"Lottie and Near." she responded.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's nice to meet you both. Now how about I get you two a bath and some fresh clothes and we can all come down for a nice warm dinner hmm? We're having mashed potatoes and gravy and chicken nuggets." Lottie's eyes lit up like the sun at this. "Mashed potatoes?" Roquelle nodded. Lottie jumped up from her spot on the couch, grabbing Near with her and ran over to Roquelle eagerly. Roquelle laughed and picked them both up, and Lottie couldn't help but think maybe just maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Roquelle?"

"Yes Lottie?"

"Can I call you rocky?"

"You sure can sweety."

"Rocky?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll take care of me and Near."

"I promise."

Lottie stood in what would now be her and Nears room. Roquelle was pulling a white dress over her head; Lottie had refused to wear any other color than white. She loved white it was clean and pretty, however like everything white could become easily tarnished. Therefore you had to take extra special care of it. Make sure nothing stains it, iron it, pick off the small pieces of fuzz that would attach themselves to it. Roquelle who was straightening out her dress spoke, "Do you want me to do your hair?"

Lottie looked up at her. "Would you?"

Rocky smiled and then proceeded to pull out a curling iron of the dresser, and patted the seat. "Sit."

Lottie did as she was told, and then the hair taming commenced.

"Wow." Lottie said looking at herself in the mirror. Her waist length white hair was now in perfect ringlets around her head, a red ribbon sat on her head like a head band except it was tied under her hair. She lifted her hand to her hair but stopped afraid she would mess it up. Rocky smiled proudly.

"You like it?"

"I love it." She replied.

"Alright well were just in time, dinners ready. Come on."

Rocky went and grabbed Near who had been sitting in the corner playing with his toys settled him on her hip then took Lottie's hand. When they got to the dining room Lottie was amazed to see at least 40 kids.

"You two can sit here between Mello and Matt." Roquelle said as she put them down between two boys. They both seemed about her age. One was a blonde haired boy, who wore a pair of black footie pajamas and was eating a bar of chocolate with a scowl on his face. The other was a red headed boy, he had on a striped red and white shirt and a pair of tan shorts. His faced was buried in some sort of gaming device and on his head sat a pair of orange goggles.

"Are you okay?" She asked the blonde one. She had always been a very charismatic person.

He turned and glared at her causing her to frown. "Why do you care?" he asked in a rude tone.

She narrowed her eyes and gave a pout. "Well your body language gave off the idea that you are mad about something, and me being a caring person, was wondering why you were upset. There is no need for you to be rude."

"You wanna know why I'm upset? You and your brother that's why. You think you can just come in here and expect to be top of the class? Well I have a news flash for you. I am number one here and that's that. So you better get used to it."

Lottie's eyes flashed with hurt. "Sorry, but were not here to upstage you. I and my brother had no were to go, we were lucky to be put here. I don't like being mean. I hope we can be friends." With that thought Lottie turned and began to eat here food.

Mello sat, mouth hanging open in wonder. No one had ever stood up to him like that; he decided that maybe this Lottie girl wasn't so bad.

10 years later

"Lottie get up we're going to be late for class!" Lottie jumped at the sound of Mello's voice through her and Nears door. Her eyes widened as she looked at her clock; 8:45. _Crap!_ She thought before rushing out of her bed, almost tripping over one of Nears robots. "Dumb Optimus Prime. You're supposed to help humans not trip them." Yep talking to inanimate objects, defiantly a sign of going crazy.

She hurriedly pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, her white flats then quickly brushed her hair pulling it back with her red ribbon. She always wore it. It was her reminder of Roquelle, who had died last year in a fire. Roquelle had been her best friend, besides Mello, Matt, and Near of course. It had hurt so much to lose someone she loved as a sister; she had been depressed for a very long time, but like always she took the shovel and buried that hurt in the dark recess of her heart.

She quickly brushed her teeth (and when she said quickly she meant squirting toothpaste in her mouth with her toothbrush and quickly spitting it out) and then proceeded to open her door race through the many hallways of Wammy's and bust into her calculus class yelling "I AM HERE! Feel free to leave the tips at the door."


	3. Chapter 3

Mello snorted and rolled his eyes, then pointed to the seat next him. She rushed over and literally slid into her seat almost knocking it over. Mello shook his head and gave her the "look" it was the look that he gave all the little kids. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to listen to Mr. De Luca. Mr. De Luca was from Italy and could speak Italian fluently. All the girls loved him; I mean who wouldn't love Italian guys? He had brown hair that went to right below his ears, and really blue eyes. He had an adorable accent that she couldn't help but love. She had a thing for accents.

When calc was over she was walking to English with Mello and Matt. Mello was complaining about how all the girls were pathetic and should stop fawning over Mr. De Luca. She rolled her eyes and brought her hand up to the back of his head. _Slap!_ "Would you shut up? I mean jeez you complain more than a girl on her period!" This caused Mello's cheeks to tint a slight pink and he scowled at her before elbowing her and racing ahead of her and Matt. Matt started laughing which caused her to laugh and Mello to throw a stray shoe at her head. She squeaked and went down into the splits to avoid being hit and put in a coma.

Mello growled. "How do you do that?!" she smirked crossing her arms. "Magic." Mello stomped off angrily muttering to himself. Matt shook his head and helped her up. "Come on were gonna be late." Ms. Periwinkle was the English teacher; she was the oldest teacher in Wammy's. She had white hair that was piled on top of her head with two pencils sticking out of it making it look oddly like a nest. She had green eyes that made Lottie think of a beautiful meadow and a pair of reading glasses that looked like they were from the 50's. She was the one who Lottie had come to after Roquelle died; or more like she had come to Lottie. She had been crying her eyes out in the hallway and Ms. Periwinkle had graciously welcomed her into her office. She was needless to say, like a grandma to Lottie and she loved her very much.

Once they entered the classroom Lottie ran over to Ms. Periwinkle and hugged her. "Well hello deary and how are you today?" She smiled. "Much better now that I'm in your class." Ms. Periwinkle chuckled and gave her a peck to the cheek. "Now, now go sit down. Today we'll being reading one of your favorites." Lottie's eyes lit up. "Really which one?" She just smiled and put a finger to her mouth. "You'll have to find out." She groaned. "Come one Grandma pleasssssssse?" Yes she called her Grandma, but Ms. Periwinkle didn't mind.

"Don't you grandma me. Go sit. Now." She replied playfully. Lottie pouted and trudged over to her seat next to Matt. She then proceeded to give Matt a smack and tell him to get off that dumb Gameboy. He complied rubbing his head. "What's with the hitting today?" She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Ms. Periwinkle clapped her hands. "Attention class. Today we will start reading the book To kill a mocking bird." Lottie squealed. "Yes!" Ms. Periwinkle gave her an amused look. "Lottie come help me hand out books."

"Coming!" she sang before prancing up to Ms. Periwinkle and grabbing a stack of books sitting on her desk. She handed out the books to each person as she reached Mello he gave her 'the look' once again and she gladly ignored it. After she finished she went back to her seat. "Alright everyone open their books to page 3. Mr. Matt would you mind starting us off?" Matt who had been completely oblivious to the whole conversation, looked up at hastily opened his book and replied: "Uh, sure." And he then began reading in what she had named his "robot voice." He would read in a choppy, unsure, way. It was quite comical.

After English it was time for lunch. Like always she made her way to the court yard where a bunch of tables sat. She set her lunch down and began to nibble on a piece of bread. Mello and Matt made their way over to her and sat next to her.


End file.
